


How food got Deckard Shaw a date(and in trouble but A date is fine)

by Starrr33188



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, M/M, Shobbs Summer Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrr33188/pseuds/Starrr33188
Summary: After a long morning of Work what Deckard needs right now is his lunch.What he does not need is to see the fridge full of everything except HIS LUNCH.(Is someone trying to tell him something?)
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Fast&Furious Series, Shobbs Summer 2020 Fic Exchange





	How food got Deckard Shaw a date(and in trouble but A date is fine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stickythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickythings/gifts).



> this is either going to go really well or really bad.  
> But a fic exchange! Never done one of these before.  
> I thought that this fic could have been longer but when you procrastinate it doesn’t end up well.  
> Enjoy?!

* * *

As he stepped out of the elevator and made his way to his office his thoughts began racing again.

He's not as mad as before. Now he's just confused.

Someone had been eating the breakfast and Lunch he made for himself (and occasionally for his siblings), and he doesn't know who.

He knows it's someone from his floor because no one else in the building would try something like that. And that's when he became puzzled. Why is someone on his floor eating his food? Well it's not a matter of why, because frankly his cooking is 'damn good' according to Owen, and usually when anyone else wants to eat what he makes they just ask. Which is why it just doesn't make sense. This person is eating his stuff when they please and he doesn't know who it is. It's only been happening for maybe, a little over a week.

You would think by now he would have figured it out but he had other things on his mind to worry about. Like actual work.

He is an FBI agent of course.

* * *

As he stepped out the elevator his feet took him to the coffee machine to refill his already empty cup.For the past three days he had been pulling all nighters putting together reports and such. So right now, he needs his coffee and his quiet office.

"Morning Shaw."

Fantastic.

"Morning LN"

Little Nobody, His Deputy Chief. From the time that Deckard has known him he's been trying to figure out his real name. Everyone else in the building just calls him Little Nobody because he is basically a younger, -dare he say- funnier version of their Chief, Mr. Nobody.There's a betting pool among Ramsey, Hattie, Letty and Tej for when he will just give up trying to figure it out. He is pretty sure that Tej is over one hundred dollars into it.

"You look like shit"

"Thanks LN, hadn't noticed" He took his cup, rolled his eyes, and started to walk away.

"Roman wants to talk to you,"

He turned his mouth up.

"Since when does Roman want to talk to me?"

Little Nobody shrugged.

Huh.

He made his way to Romans' office.

* * *

He knocked on the door to get His attention and Roman signaled him to come in and sit.

He was on the phone with someone so Deckard just sat and drank whatever that remained in his cup.

After some time he hung up and turned to him.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Just Brian"

"Mm. Calling in to ask about work again?"

"Yup. Even on his vacation he's stressing,"

He paused for a moment to think about it. It does sound like a Brian thing to do.

Mr.Nobody somehow convinced Brian and Mia to take a break from work and relax. He checked in with Mia a while back and she states shes enjoying more time with Jack; but Brian however can't sit still. He's pretty sure that Dom blocked his number because of the amount of times he called and messaged him.

"Anyhoo, I asked to speak to you for a reason. Apparently the hacker that we’ve been tracking for the past few months, Cipher, has been staying at one of her safe houses in the city. And I think it's the perfect time to catch this bitch"

It has been months, and Deckard was getting tired of the constant dead ends.

"Alright. What's the plan"

* * *

"Really? A fucking stake out was your plan?"

He turned sideways in the drivers seat of the vehicle.

At least the car was nice.

"Yes a stake out! What else did you want me to do?"

Roman yelled in his ear.

He really considered taking out his ear piece.

"So what am I supposed to do? Wait here by myself till she eventually leaves? This isn't exactly my area of expertise Roman"

"Well you're not by yourself,"

And as if on queue the passenger door opened and Luke Hobbs climbed into the vehicle.

"Roman I will kill you" he grumbled.

All he heard was static.

He must've turned his comms off.

Asshole.

"Alright princess. I'm your company for today"

"You? For a stakeout? Oh please,"

"Oh no don't act like that, remember the last stake out? You know,the one where I saved you from getting shot?"

Deckard scoffed. Even though he was grateful for that, there's no way he's letting Hobbs know.

"Yeah, whatever Twinkle toes"

He pretended to not notice the lingering side eye that Hobbs gave him, and continued to stare outside.

* * *

It was a little after three when the two of them came back from the Stake out. Of course they caught Cipher, it was simple. She didn't really put up much of a fight.

It’s not like they were in the middle of Russia chasing a nuclear submarine that she hacked.

But right now he was starving. And he had a mouth watering lunch waiting for him in the fridge just waiting to be warmed up. Well, he hopes it's there.

He turned into the communal kitchen and to the fridge. As he opened it he was met with everything but his lunch.

"Oh fuck me,"

"What's that?" He jumped and turned around to see Owen standing in the door way, still clad in his gear. Must've just come back from an assignment.

"It's nothing,"

"You sure?"

....

"Of course. How did the assignment go?"

* * *

After talking to Owen he settled on an Apple for his lunch. He made his way towards his office, eating his sad excuse of a lunch as he walked. He glanced into the other offices as he passed by. Everyone was either working on cases or out in the field.

Except for one office he passed. The one belonging to Luke Hobbs.

And he almost choked on his apple.

Hobbs was eating his lunch.

And was savoring every bite it seems.

He quickly walked further down till he reached his own office and stopped in the doorway.

_No, it wasn't his lunch. He had to make sure_

He turned around and walked back up to Luke's office. This time he stopped in the doorway.

_Well, it was what he made this morning._

Hobbs looked up and noticed him.

"Hey princess, what's up"

He shook his head and took another bite out of his apple. Turning on his heels he was about to leave when,

"That's all you're having? No wonder you're an elf."

He shook his head with a soft laugh and turned back to face him.

"Whatever Twinkle toes,"

He turned around and walked backed to his office and sat down.

Removing his badge from around his neck, he placed it on the table with a 'thunk'

He replayed the conversation.

_"That's all you're having? No wonder you're an elf"_

"If you only knew Hobbs"

He threw the rest of the apple in the bin

* * *

Deckard sat in his office leaning back into his chair. Files on his laptop were open and he was staring at the screen but his mind was somewhere else. He was toying with the pocket of his cargo pants when a knock on the door startled him. Why is he so jumpy today?

When the individual came in and flopped on his couch and let out a big sigh, all he did was slowly blink at his computer screen.

When she realized that he didn't bother acknowledging her, she spoke,

"Hello Hattie, my great and wonderful sister. How did your mission go?"

He scoffed.

"Oh please. As if I would call you great and wonderful,"

She smiled, and he looked up at her and asked

"So how _did_ your mission go?"

"It was okay, Owen got grazed by a bullet though, you would think after working for the FBI SWAT team for so long he would learn how to avoid those kinds of things,"

_Owen didn't mention getting grazed by a bullet when they talked earlier._

"Not to mention all the training Mum gave us when we were younger"

She hummed and they fell in a comfortable silence. Well until Hobbs passed by.

Hattie smirked and looked at Deckard,

"Hobbs! Come here for a second"

Deckard groaned and actually looked at his files this time to distract himself.

_Out of all people to pass by..._

The two of them talked for a bit about work before he walked away.

_And thank goodness for that because if Hobbs kept on doing that little smile thing when he talked he probably would have fainted._

He got half way through his reading before his mind went and wander again. Though this time it was worse as the cause of his wandering mind was just in the same room as him not to long ago. He thought back to earlier today when he caught Hobbs eating a certain something. And how he looked like he really enjoyed it and how his arms moved as he picked up the spoon. If only those same arms were around his-

Nope. Now that he knows that Hobbs is the one stealing his food, he doesn't know what to do with that information. Should he be glad that he enjoys his stuff? Does he only like his cooking? Does he like-

He stopped the thinking there and looked up at Hattie and blurted out,

"Do I cook well?"

She seemed a bit startled at the question,

"What? I mean, yes"

"Hmm. So what you're saying is that you would eat my cooking"

"Deck, I go overto your home about four times a week just to eat your food. What's this all about anyway?"

He blinked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something” _someone_. He lied that last part as he didn't want to get bombarded with questions at the moment.

As he was about to get back to his reading for the third time, Tej, one of their main and best detectives(and tech), appeared in his doorway.

He nodded to Hattie before turning his attention to Deckard.

"Mr.Nobody wants to see you in his office"

He sighed and got up putting his Badge around his neck and walked to the door. From the corner of his eye he saw Hattie mouthing 'You're in trouble' He flipped her off and went to Mr.Nobody's office.

* * *

"It's just a simple task of taking Mr. Parker to get some information. Nothing special."

_That’s pretentious._

"Ok whatever" he responded. He literally just cameback from a stake out. But what's another task on his never ending to do list going to do him?

Mr. Nobody looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I want him to come back without a scratch."

"Oh please. When has he come back with a scratch"

Tej spoke up from his seat beside him

" I could name a few times"

He got up and started to make his way to the armory. He should really stop walking out on people during conversation.

"I'm serious, Shaw. Not a scratch. Cause it's not me that will be furious, it's Pearce."

But Deckard was already out the door.

But Mr.Nobody was right. Tej and Roman were like brothers or something. The Last time he took Tej on a task, Tej came back with a dislocated shoulder and Roman was upset.

Not like the concussion that he got trying to prevent that same dislocated shoulder was something to point out.

Not like Roman could harm him.

But it's just a thought.

But just in case. He will put Tej out of harms way. This time.

* * *

They both came back unharmed.

* * *

"Have you sent in your report yet?" Hattie asked as she took another strawberry from his fruit container

"Stop that. And no I haven't. I'm not exactly rushing to write about how I shot the Commissioners son in the foot-"

"On accident,right?"

"On purpose. The kid is an arrogant asshole. Merely did his parents a favor"

He put the last of the strawberries in the two bowls and closed them. His eyes wandered to the marker across the counter, labeling the bowl now would just make Hattie bombard him with questions and he really didn't want to go through with that.

He'll just label it at the office.

Checking his watch and realizing that they were both late, he grabbed the two bowls and his bag before heading to the door.

"Who's the other bowl for?"

He stopped at the door.

"No one"

She gave him a look.

"Someone, but it's none of your business" He gave her a tiny smile and opened the door.   


* * *

After he clicked the marker shut he stared down at the letters in front him.

_For Hobbs_

"Why am I doing this?" He said to himself.

He pushed his chair back and stood up. Grabbing his folder and the bowl he made his way to the pantry

He Double checked to see if anyone was inside before he placed the bowl in the fridge.

He then started walkingbackwards towards the door before he bumped into someone.

"Why are you in such a rush Shaw?" Letty asked a little bit annoyed.Just a little bit.

He couldn't think tell her the truth, obviously, so He just flashed her a smile and he headed into the conference room for the daily early morning briefing.

* * *

He avoided all eye contact with Hobbs which earned him a look from Ramsey and glare from Hattie.

* * *

"I don't know how you carry these rifles all the time Shaw," Letty said switching the case from her left hand to her right hand for the fifth time rather carelessly. As ifthe case isn't holding a very expensive and deadly assault rifle and a 9mm.

"Well toss it in the air why don't you?" He mumbled as she switched cases with Dom and walked towards the elevator.

"Let's just hope that nothing is damaged in the case" Dom said as he placed the case in his left hand.

"Yeah sure, cause if it is damaged it comes back to me,"

Dom smirked at that.

Deckard passed by the kitchen and had to do a double take when he saw Hobbs eating from the bowl that he left for him in the fridge.

"I'll meet you downstairs Toretto," Is what he said as he stopped near the door leading to the kitchen.

Dom raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

Deckard glanced quickly into the kitchen to see Hobbs leaning against the counter eating.

"Yeah," Dom gave him a skeptical look but walked away after that.

When he watched Dom get into the elevator and the doors shut, he all but casually walked into the kitchen. Luckily it was just the two of them so if any awkwardness were to take place it would only be between the two of them.

"Morning Hobbs"

"Morning princess, you eat yet? "

He had in-fact eaten already. But why let Hobbs know that?

"No I haven't, what's that?" He shuffled closer to Hobbs, the two cases of rifles left at the door.

"Someone apparently left this for me, and it's pretty good." he made his point clear when he took another bite.

"Oh, that's nice of them"

_Well he wouldn't say nice,but okay_

' _Nice' to know that Hobbs was the reason he had to go out to eat last week._

"Want a bite?" He said already reaching for a separate fork from the drawer behind him.

_He literally ate this about an hour and a half ago._

"Ok?"

Hobbs but a bit of fruit on the fork and held it up to his mouth to take a bite. To someone else it probably looks disgustingly domestic.

Faking a reaction to the food he just ate was very weird for him.

He raised his eyebrows in ‘surprise’ and made a pleased noise from his mouth.

"Better find who made it Hobbs"

"Oh I hope I do," he says watching him. Hobbs raised the fork again for him to take another bite. He took it gratefully.

After the third bite he bid him goodbye, picked up the cases and started walking towards the elevator.

"Deckard Shaw. What was that in the kitchen that I just saw?"

_Shit. Ramsey._

He was almost at the elevator, but he turned around to face her.

"I don't know what you mean Ramsey,"

She walked forward a bit.

"So you weren't just getting fed breakfast by Luke Hobbs?"

"I have to go Ramsey," he turned on his heels quickly and got inside the elevator.

As he turned around he saw her walking towards him. He pressed the close button faster.

"We'll have this conversation again one way or another, just wait till I tell your siblings"

The doors finally closed.

 _Fuck_.

He mentally added her to his 'Do Not Get on bad side list'

1) Mum

2) Hattie

3) Ramsey

4) Letty

5) Owen

* * *

When he finally made it downstairs he put his cases in the back of the truck and got in the backseat.

"Took you long enough, I was going to leave without you" Letty stated from the drivers side. Sitting beside her was Dom trying is best to suppress a laugh because they both knew that she was only half joking. She's 'that' kind of person.

As they pulled out of the parking lot he let his mind drift.

_Luke was concerned with whether if he ate or not._

He pushed the thought of Luke to the back of his mind.

_Since when did it go from 'Hobbs' to 'Luke'?_

He the bridge of his nose and sighed internally.

* * *

He dragged his feet up the stairs to his floor of the Work building.

The elevator chose the wrong day to stop working.

When he finally reached his floor he put on his best

'I'm fine' face and opened the stairwell door. The work day had ended about an hour ago so no one was really in the office. A few people remained but he didn't mind. He just wants to get his bag and head back down those stairs to his car to go home and sleep. He got to the hallway to his office when he passed by Hobbs' door and saw a really, really, really comfortable couch. He could always sleep on the one in his office but Hobbs' own is right there. He blinked his eyes multiple times trying to stay awake.

If he's this tired he obviously can't drive, and Hobbs doesn't seem to be there so.....

As soon as his back hit the couch he was out like a light.

* * *

He awoke to the smell of coffee and a door opening.

Moving a bit he turned to face the door tried to focus his eyes on the figure before him.

"Hey princess finally finished with your beauty sleep?"

He threw his head back on the arm of the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"What are you still doing here? What time is it?"

He heard the sound of Hobbs placing the mug on the table and him rolling his chair out.

"Ten past Seven"

"Still didn't answer my question of why you're still here"

"Working"

He slowly got up from the couch and eyed him.

"Working?"

He didn't get a response.

Taking that as a cue to leave,

"Thank you for letting me sleep on your couch"

"It's nothing princess, with how dark the bags under your eyes are,you needed it"

When did he have the time to watch his....

 _Oh_.

This morning when he was feeding him the fruit.

_He was watching him?_

* * *

When he got his bag and was heading back he watched inside Hobbs' office, and as he did that Hobbs' eyes met his and they stayed like that.

Just watching each other.

Before He nodded and quickly made his way towards the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, Shaw stay awake! You can't close your eyes!"

_His head hurts_

_His chest hurts_

"Come on! Where is the medic?!"

"We have to go Hobbs!We have to take him to the hospital!"

_He tried moving his hands but they felt like they weighed a ton._

"Can we even move him like this? He's bleeding out fast"

"We have to try!"

"Shaw don't close your eyes. You can't close your eyes"

"Let's go!"

* * *

**A few Hours earlier**

"So what you're saying is that we have a chance to catch Brixton, the guy that has been terrorizing us for more than two years, we have a chance to catch him?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Roman"

"It's crazy,"

"Crazy? It's damn near impossible Tej!"

"Would I call you in my office if it was impossible?"

He fixed his stance against the wall he was leaning on.

_9:30 on a Friday morning and he was already mentally done with the day._

Mr. Nobody had called him and a few others into his office to discuss an 'important matter'. Which was just him saying that they can possibly catch the most wanted person on the FBI list.

He looked at his sister from across him and jerked his head to where Mr.Nobody sat.

She rolled her eyes.

"Listen, what Roman is trying to say is that we've been trying to catch Brixton for so long, what makes you think we can catch him now?"

He let out a breath before responding.

"Because he's coming here."

_He almost laughed._

"What? I'm sorry. Did I hear you right? You said he's coming here?"

"That would be correct Deckard"

Roman let out the laugh for him.

"Is something funny Roman?"

"Hell yes something is funny. It's almost hilarious. Because you just said that Brixton Lore, is coming to the FBI headquarters"

"Roman if you would just let me explain"

"This better be good" Letty mumbled from her place beside Deckard.

"He's turning himself in. He contacted me a few days ago and he said he wants to come in and turn himself in. Didn't say why. Just said that on Friday at One fifteen he would be here"

Tej walked out of the room.

Roman was about to follow him but the look he got from Letty kept him in his seat.

It looked like no one was going to speak so he just did it for them.

"Ok so we have almost four hours till he comes here. What exactly are you going to do?"

"Dom, Hobbs and Owen are going to take care of the security factor. If he does cross us they will take care of it"

"Who is he going to talk to when he gets here?"

"I was actually going to have him talk to you, because you're the only one who has actually come close to catching him and he likes talking to you"

He stiffened up.

Then walked out.

* * *

He was walking to his office.

He was just going to sit down and try to calm down. But nothing ever goes right does it?

He bumped into a rather large chest and he stopped when he realized who it was.

He physically stopped.

"Morning princess,"

He didn't move.

He breathed in and slowly breathed out.

"You good princess?"

He looked up at him glassy eyed.

"I'm fine."

Then he walked away.

* * *

He was on his couch in his office.

He was staring at the ceiling and was trying not to think about....things.

But he was trying and failing.

When Hattie knocked on his door and came in he didn't acknowledge her.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't respond.

So she pulled out one of the chairs in front of his desk,turned it around and sat down.

"Is this about what happened-"

"Yes it's about that. The day I put those bullets in his chest. The day I ruined his life"

She didn't speak.

"Do you think he's actually going to turn himself in?"

"Maybe"

He got up swiftly and marched into Mr.Nobodys' office.

"I'll do it."

* * *

When the time came he knew everything that he had to do. Every word and movement was in his head. It was planned. It was supposed to go smoothly.

Even though he did say he would have done it Mr. Nobody suggested that he have someone else in the room with him to calm his nerves. So he chose Ramsey.

Brixton was being kept in the conference room handcuffed.

They approached the door and his hand froze over the handle.

"It's going to be fine. Hattie and Owen are going to be outside the door waiting. Nothing is going to happen"

He managed a small smile.

Then he opened the door.

"Good to see you Deckard. It's been a while"

"Good to see you to Brixton"

* * *

He dodged another attack from Brixton and went to take cover from the spray of bullets with Ramsey behind one of the small desks. They weren't wearing any gear and the gun that Deckard brought had run out of bullets a while ago.

"What the hell?! How did it get this bad?!"

_Really. How DID it get this bad?_

Apparently Brixton 'turning himself in' was just a decoy so that he could have some people come in and try to kill everyone. He should have realized it sooner. It was his fault.

Suddenly the bullets stopped. He heard the sound of footsteps coming towards where they were and then Brixton flung the table away.

"This has gone on for too long Deckard. You ruined my life."

It all happened so fast. And he didn't know what was happening.

Brixton pointed his gun up at Ramsey and was about to pull the trigger when he pushed her out of the way and-

Bang

Bang

He was shot.

* * *

**Now**

"Stop pacing. He's going to be fine."

"He coded twice in the ambulance ride here, I know he's going to be okay. But he's not going to be okay"

He blinked his eyes multiple times trying to adjust to the lights overhead that wanted to blind him.

"Can you both shut up"

"Deck, how are you?"

"I have a headache and I was just shot. So how am I? I'm just peachy"

Hattie tapped him on his arm.

"We were worried Deck. Oh wouldn't let the doctors do their job. He just kept on trying to get to you"

"At least I wasn't Hobbs. Your boyfriend has been waiting from since we got here- OW!"

Hattie punched his arm.

"Wait,what? Boyfriend?"

"Sorry Deck have to go get coffee." The both got up and rushed to the door.

Before they left Hattie turned back

"Love you. But if you ever make me worry like that again I'll kill you"

and she shut the door.

* * *

When he woke up the second time it was oddly quiet.

When he opened his eyes he turned to see Hobbs slouched in the chair watching at the floor.

_He did not want to deal with this right now._

He thought about going back and sleep but before He could turn his head Hobbs’ gaze moved from the floor to him and a small smile broke out on his face.

“How are you feeling”

Biting back a sarcastic response

“I’m fine”

Hobbs rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure you are princess”

He smiled at that.

They talked for a bit before Deckard realized the familiar bowl sitting on Hobbs’ lap.

“I thought you ate what I left for you by now”

 _Fuck_.

“ I just exposed myself” he mumbled

He waited for Hobbs to say something but he just looked at him with a smirk on his face.

“But you already knew that,” He buried his face in his hands.

“I’m not only muscle and good looks Shaw.”

He paused

“And I think it’s sweet what you did”

He looked at Luke.

Then at the bowl.

“Are you going to eat it at least? I’m hungry”

Hobbs took out two forks.

“Sure. But you owe me a proper lunch date next time Princess”

“Yeah. Whatever twinkle toes”

* * *

**Some time later**

“They do know that we can see them right?”

“I don’t think they care,”

....

“Pay up Letty.”

“No, I said a month”

“And it’s been a month”

“How come Hattie and Ramsey get all the money?”

“I just lost Two hundred dollars Roman Shut up”

Oblivious to what was currently happening outside of the glass walls of Luke’s Office, Deckard and Luke sat opposite each other happily sharing a slice of cheesecake.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly may continue this au.  
> It was really fun to write.  
> Comment?


End file.
